Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Moana
''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Moana ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot Moana is a small girl on the island of Motunui ruled by her overprotective father, Chief Tui, who orders his tribe to never sail beyond the reef. However, Moana feels a deep connection to the ocean. One day, Moana discovered something in the ocean, but loses possession of it when her father comes to retrieve her. However, the item is picked up by Moana's grandmother, Tala, who believes that it is the lost heart of Te Fiti, the mother island as it was stolen by the Demi-God, Maui, and it subsequently caused a disruption in nature. When Moana becomes a teenager, Tala takes her into a secret cave where Moana feels the spirits of her ancestors, the Wayfinders, when she bangs on a drum. Tala urged Moana to sail across the ocean to find Maui and gain his help to restore the heart of Te Fiti, which is put inside of her necklace for safety. However, en eoute to Maui's location, Moana is nearly killed by a passing storm, which causes a huge wave to fall on her. When she awakens the next morning, she finds herself stranded on an island where she meets Maui himself, who reveals himself to be an arrogant, self-serving ne'er-do-well. He tries to use Moana's boat to get off the island, but Moana's influence on the ocean causes her to catch up to Maui whenever he tries to desert her. Forced to assist Moana on her quest, Maui makes a deal with Moana to help her if she can help him get back his magic hook that he lost to the greedy giant Cocoanut Crab monster Tamatoa, who resides in Lalotai, the island of monsters. After getting past an army of neanderthals called the Kakamora, they reach Lalotai where Moana soon tricks Tamatoa into giving her Maui's hook. After escaping Lalotai, Maui shows Moana the way of wayfinding, which is a way to control the ocean, the moon, and the stars. When the journey turns difficult, Tala's spirit visit's Moana to encourage her to continue her quest by telling her to know who she is meant to be. Moana and Maui make it to Te Fiti, where they are soon attacked by a lava monster named Te Ka. Struggling to stop the monster, Moana decides to give the heart of Te Fiti to Te Ka, which causes her to return to her original, gentle, plant covered soul, putting the whole world back in balance. Maui and Moana share their goodbyes before the former turns into a hawk to fly off and Moana returns to her village where she reunites with her family. Trivia *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Discord, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers & their Bakugan, The Rough Gang and Naga are guest starring in this film. *The Rough Gang and Naga will be working with Te Ka until her redemption. *Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 were planning to guest star Thomas and his team in Winnie the Pooh Meets Moana, but 76859Thomas wanted to make a Thomas crossover with that film. So they let 76859Thomas make Thomas crossover with that film. *''Moana'' was released in theatres in 2016 the same year, Thomas & Friends: The Great Race was released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 20 aired in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 6 aired on the Hub Network. Category:76859Thomas Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films